Into the Real World
by Lighty7
Summary: Hi, I'm the author. My name is Kate. I am going to tell this to you only because it needs to be told. Nothing more. Strange things happen to me... all the time, but this is probably the strangest thing to happen by far. My favorite characters to write with came out of the computer to give me advice... and this is what happened. RATED T! This summary sucks so I may change it later.


**HEY GUYS! This is my new story! Keep in mind I won't update as fast as I used to, but no matter how long it takes, I'm writing this thing. **

**Okay, you're probably wondering what this is about. Well, Astrid actually told me to write about myself, so that's what I'm going to do. Next chapter, you'll see something awesome :). But for now, this is the intro. This is rated T! T! For Teens! DO NOT READ if you are not ready for teenager talk, because there will be a LOT of it because this follows the guidlines of what happens every day for me, because my friends are perverted as heck, and I WILL put some of our talks in there.**

**This is all from MY mind, my point of view. Do not be offended by my decisions and choices, and what I believe. Beliefs should be respected. This is the closest thing I have ever written to a journal. It feels refreshing, writing my thoughts, and not someone else's.**

**Guess what guys?! Astrid and Hiccup are coming in the next chapter.**

**This is probably different than anything else you've ever read. You have been warned. You may continue.**

* * *

_**Introduction**_

"Wait, what?!" My eyes grew wide, and an overwhelming grief washed over me, clouding my everyday emotions. My eyes start to tear up, my hands turn white, and my face was one of absolute shock. "He's dead?!" A sob escaped my mouth, shaking me, shaking my hands, my arms. I curled up in a ball, closing in on myself. My grandmother had cried three words over the phone. Three words that would change my life forever. The math genius in the family, the one that helped me with my homework, the reason I passed Algebra 1, the one who would play with me when I was little, the one who went to places a million miles away, and no matter what, always brought me back a souvenir, my grandfather, was dead.  
I didn't write for a week. In fact, when I did write, it looked and sounded like crap. I was depressed, angry at the drunken idiot that ran into my grandfather's car. I heard later that he was put into prison, and I hoped he never got out. My hatred for him was blindly, but I couldn't help it. How could you not hate someone that took someone you loved dearly's life? This was the second funeral I'd been to. The first was my other grandfather. And both died at a great point in their lives: right after their first grandson was born. It was tragic and ironic that they died at the same age, at a certain point in their lives, my mind barely grazed over this before I broke out into more sobs. My grandfather was the best inspiration to me. A half Native American, he was almost always quiet, but when he did say something, people listened. My grandfather was the closest person you could get to a perfect personality.  
And now he was gone.  
Then I found my antidote to my terrible loss... distraction. Writing.  
I wrote everyday after that. Every. Day. And I still do, even if it's only a few sentences. It keeps me occupied.  
But he is the reason I keep writing. Everyone said he was so proud of me for it, and I do it for him. I write because that's what I am meant to do.  
I am the author.  
And I guess this is my story.

_October 23, 2013_  
I woke up on Wednesday, or 'HUMP DAY! Whoop whoop!'. I loved Wednesdays just for that reason. Every day, I write on my phone before I go to bed, and this was no exception. The last night, I was working on Of Magic and Mischief, but I still needed a lot to be done to it.  
I didn't want to get up. Heck, I _never_ want to get up. I wanted to lay in bed all day and skip school, which was out of the option. I groaned once, tired from the day before and last night. I was pretty sure I'd had a dream where a bear ate me, and I had woken up unable to breathe. That's what you call scary.  
Anyway, this week, in PE classes, we have Sex Ed. yeah... it gets awkward really fast. The last two days, we had just talked about how boys and girls have different ways of thinking. Apparently guys think like waffles. Just one box to the next box. That would explain a lot. And boys also had a so called 'Nothing' box. Where they would think about absolutely nothing. As a girl, I can't just think about nothing. They have to be thinking about just... something. Girls supposedly think like spaghetti. One thought leads to eighty different thoughts. I actually thought the first day was kind of interesting.  
The second day... well we talked about abortion and baby growth. It got me ticked off a little bit because the teacher was full out against abortion. I'm not saying I would do it... I'm just saying that she should respect other people's decisions. Like, say a girl got raped and didn't want to keep a rapist's kid that could fatally injure her? If she was ten why should she be forced to have an unwanted kid?  
Also what if the baby would have terrible birth defects? Ones that would kill it anyway once it's born? Wouldn't it be better for the mom and the baby for the baby just to be put out of it's misery before the mother gets heartbroken?  
I could go on and on.  
But anyways, today was hopefully going to be better. And when I got home I would write more... maybe about something new.  
Haha! Boy would I be in for a surprise!


End file.
